Envy's little holiday
by SilverHunter
Summary: EnvyEd. Envy is lonely writer, Ed is someone who is not really who you think he would be.


Envy is really good and stress full of young man who is really popular and good writer. One day, just beginning of his stress relief holiday he have to help someone who he had never seen. Maybe because this boy or young man is foreigner and some what not so pure.

Envy/Ed.

**Envy's little holiday.**

This day was beautiful. There was not a single cloud in the sky and no wind at all in the air.

I was so full of life immediately when I opened my eyes and looked all this wonderful view outside of my house window. I can't even remember when was the last time I felt like this.

I enjoyed every minute in the sun light and warm but like always I didn't want to share my happiness with anyone. I was so pleased that I had not tell anyone where I had gone this time.

I take a deep breath and just lied in the soft crass little while. Birds where singing happily like they would just want to make me more happy and I liked that though even if I know that they were singing to each others.

I wished that now when my special summer vacation had started there would be more days like this.

"What a harmony…" I whispered a little smile on my lips but then my harmony was taken from me. My ears hear footsteps. Really fast footsteps.

'Is someone running in here? Middle of forest? Damn and I though that here lived no one else near by! I am so going to make that apartment selling guy pay!'

I stood up and looked around me but I only did see trees and bushes.

I can hear running voices but… Wait a second! Why do I care? Maybe this out of city life is doing it to me… Here life is so quiet and boring that it's not actually surprising that I am curious even if it's not my nature…'

I tried to look better around but I still didn't see anything so I started to walk there where I though I heard these voices. Was someone yelling something to someone?

I started to walk faster there where I though I should go and jumped over all those fallen trunks and rocks what where on my way so smooth that I smiled to myself. I still remembered my trainings and my good mood was only growing when I though my teacher.

"Get your hand of me!"

Okay now my recollecting moment was forgotten. My head turned to the right and my eyes narrowed.

There middle of this forest what I though was my hope to help my stressed head where three peoples trying to wrap one young boy in rope. Somehow I just wanted to leave them there or only watch this show but something on my mind was fighting against those though.

Quietly and carefully I walked out of those protecting trees and allowed them to look at me in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I only smiled in my sweet way and walked closer in same time when they tried even more to capture that golden haired and eyed boy.

"Stay away!"

One of them took a gun on his pocket and I stopped. I am not stupid. I don't want a bulled in my flesh.

He smiled in the way that make me feel like a street child seeing someone getting murdered. I hope that they are not going to kill that boy.

I turned my head a little so that I could see him more clearly and not only hear him. He was fighting really good even if I saw that he was not a professional I did see a little blood on his skin. Have they hurt him? It was really probably the best answer because they really seemed to be tired of his struggling.

"Be still already you little maggot!"

His eyes narrowed so dangerously that I felt a shiver go through my spine but not in fear but exciting. This guy seemed like ok dude for my opinion. Those eyes where so full of spirit that you could feel my own spirit to start grow stronger so fast that I have to unravel it now.

I jumped quickly in the air and felt my lips twist in that smile what was so well known in my fighting club. I kicked this man who had the gun in the arm and then on the belly so hard that his eyes shot open wide when he fell on the ground. They always say that I kick hard.

I could feel those other guys look me like a would be a big angry bull ready to hunt them down and actually that was the way I felt in that moment.

I liked my lips like there would be blood in them and started to run toward them my eyes open like they would pop out of my head in any minute. I loved this!

My body was moving so fast that I wanted to just let it do what it wanted but my master always said that I shouldn't lose control because then I wouldn't be that one who is worthy of the winning so I didn't close my mind. I only did what I feel.

I see those men took something to their pockets and I realised that immediately that I wouldn't stay skin this pure. My blood will be there where it shouldn't be.

But I wasn't worry or anything. I only wanted them to leave my face alone because then I wouldn't anymore keep my mind in control.

Those blades on their hands glowed a little and I succeeded to avoid them. I couldn't help my self stop smiling. I was just happy in so long time.

"What are you smirking about?!"

I didn't say anything. Speaking to them wouldn't be worth it so I only hit him hard in the chest so that he lost his breath in moment and then I hit him on my elbow on the back so that he fell on the ground. I didn't want to lost any time so I kicked him on the side and smirked even wider.

"Look out!"

I turned my head but I wasn't quickly enough to do anything else. That guys gun shoot that bulled toward me smiling like I would die just because I saw that smile and I didn't die on that bulled either.

'My lucky that he is not good in shooting peoples.' I though and turned my attention now on him even if this wound what his bulled make when it make it self in my body hurt.

"Back of now or I will really kill you!"

'As if… You are not good enough…' My body relaxed and my smile what I have had on my lips disappeared. I have to forgot the pain and that's why I need to get my body full of adrenaline.

'I have to get really mad… How?'

I watched again that boys struggle and felt something change inside me. That fighting spirit of his was again seizing on me and somehow he got what he wanted and then my mind started showing me on these pictures and fights what had been my best. I could feel my spirit starting it's way through my body like strong alcohol.

'Now I can do this. I can make my day become something what is not meaningless.'


End file.
